Fire arms, particularly hand-held fire arms are conventionally aimed by aligning a front sight with a rear sight and pointing the front sight to the target point. The ease and speed of the alignment of such aiming devices can be critical. As well, ease of assembly and adjustment of the aiming device is an important factor.
It is believed that the technology relevant to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,675 (Sne, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,591 (Adcock); U.S. Pat. No. 7,627,976 (Olson); U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,486 (LoRocco); U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,855 (Tymianski); U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,471 (Stein); U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,519 (Bindon); U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,667 (Rogalski, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,823 (Santiago); U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,875 (Endrezze); US 2013/185,983 (Glimpse); US 2012/151,817 (Howe et al.); US 2011/249,428 (Profus); US 2010/088,944 (Callihan); US 2007/107,292 (Bar-Yona, et al.); and AU 2010/326,607 (Profus).